


RWBY: Champion of the Bedroom

by JohnnyFive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Cheating, Deepthroating, F/F, Futanari, Other, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyFive/pseuds/JohnnyFive
Summary: Pyrrha is the perfect girlfriend. She's kind, respectful, and loves her girlfriend Weiss to bits, and when Weiss insisted that they share their first time on their wedding night, Pyrrha was more than accommodating! Or at least, that's what Weiss thinks, her sister Winter has a very, very different experience with the well hung redhead. Futa / NTR. University AU. A commissioned story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	RWBY: Champion of the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> University AU where Pyrrha and Weiss and dating. Futa Pyrrha cheats on Weiss by fucking her futa sister Winter.

It’s a warm sunny day in Vale, and the students of Beacon University seem to be making the most of it.Those that aren’t in class mill about on the freshly cut grass, study in calm, quiet nooks, or, in the case of Pyrrha, Weiss, and Winter, enjoy lunch outside the student cafe.

“So, we’ve been to a few places already. Any of them stick out to you?” Pyrrha asks, smiling at Winter.

Winter lets out a small huff. “...None. They weren’t bad I suppose, but I’ve got a lot more to see before I make up my mind, if that’s alright with you, of course.”

Weiss nods and waves her off. “Of course! I’m more surprised you’re trying to find a place on your first day in Vale!”

“I--”

“Hiya, Pyrrha~!” Rings out through the courtyard, cutting through the quiet chatter as two girls, a taller brown woman with blonde hair, and a shorter, pale woman with long cyan hair. 

“Hello there!” Pyrrha waves. “Are we still on for the weekend?”

“Absolutely.” The blonde girl nods, causing Pyrrha’s already warm smile to widen.

“Ah, I vaguely remember those two…” Weiss says, tilting her head at the pair.

“Arslan and Reese. They transferred in recently. You probably saw me sparring with Arslan in the gym one day.”

“Oh that’s right. You _have_ been spending a lot of time at the gym lately. You’ve got a match coming up soon, right?”

The redhead nods. “In a month or so, yeah.”

Winter smiles. “Defending your title, hm? I’m sure it must be nice dating a champion, huh Weiss?”

“It...has its advantages.” She nods, blushing slightly as she gazes at Pyrrha, who leans in for a kiss. 

Weiss’ pale skin turns a shade of pink, and the girl fidgets in her seat as she holds Pyrrha back. “H-hey! W-we’re out here in public, you know?”

The redhead chuckles. “Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t help myse--” 

“Omigawsh, you’re her, right? The one I saw online?!” Another girl calls out, followed by a gaggle of others.

“...You must be new to the school?” Pyrrha says, waving to the group.

One nods. “C-can we get a picture?!”

The muscular woman turns to Weiss and Winter. “...Why don’t you two take your time and then head back home? I’ll…” She motions vaguely to the group of girls fawning over her. 

Weiss nods, watching as the group walks away. “...and it has its disadvantages.” She sighs, watching her girlfriend disappear into the campus. “It seems like _someone_ is always trying to get her attention.” 

Winter grins. “Can’t say I blame them. Not to be rude but...have you _seen_ her? You’re a lucky girl, Weiss.”

Weiss blushes and bashfully lowers her head. “Y-yeah, after we’re done with school…”

Winter smiles and leans forward, flourishing her ring finger. “Is it the wedding you’re looking forward to...or the _honeymoon_?.”

“W-winter!” 

_A few days later._

Pyrrha and Winter find themselves alone, cooling down after a morning run. “Want some water?” The redhead asks in her usual, cheery tone. 

“Please.” Winter says, toweling off some sweat as she eyes the champion heading towards the fridge. Her strong, muscular arms, her thick thighs, and that _butt_ . Winter can see it perfectly in those tight yoga shorts. The older Schnee bites her lip. It’s been a long, _long_ time since she’s been with anyone, and being around a girl like Pyrrha has only made things worse. “You know, back at my old base, I could never find anyone that could keep up with my morning routine?”

“Oh yeah?” Pyrrha says, bending down into the fridge.

Winter’s heart skips a beat. There’s been a lot of little moments like this, things that set Winter’s imagination into overdrive. She can’t believe it, such a strong, beautiful woman with no idea just how desirable she is. Just as innocent as her sister.

“Yup!” Winter starts, staring as Pyrrha struts towards her, drinks in hand. It’s not the drinks that she’s interested in though. It’s her rack, bouncing slightly as she walks. She can’t take her eyes off, feeling her shaft begin to stir as they sway from side to side.

“...Did I spill some?” Pyrrha asks inquisitively, looking down and grabbing her sweat stained shirt.

“O-oh! No!” Winter cries, clearing her throat before continuing. “I was just about to say...I don’t think many girls could take a pounding like you, Pyrrha. My workout routine is brutal and you managed to keep up, and watching you in the ring...you just never give up.. And uh…” Winter takes the water and sets on the table before grabbing at Pyrrha’s biceps, rubbing her hands over her large, toned arms. “You’ve got such big...muscles.”

“Thanks!” The redhead chirps. “I lift a lot of weights, you know?”

“Right…” She coos, now running her fingers down across her back. “...All that work.. It must get...stressful, right?”

“Well, sure, why just last week I spen--”

Winter's hands go even lower, now tugging at her waistband, giving a peek at a surprisingly adventurous red thong before her hands finally sink to Pyrrha’s butt. Winter gets two big handfuls of cheek, massaging them as she whispers into the frozen redhead’s ear. “...All that _pressure_ . All the _tension_ And nowhere to _relieve_ it. It must be tough?”

“Y-yeah…” Pyrrha grows.

“Of course it is. My sister tells me that you’re saving yourselves for marriage. Her idea. That’s got to be too much to bear for a champion like you. You’ve got a little...extra to worry about, after all..” Winter says, now moving one hand onto Pyrrha’s groin, where Pyrra’s...shockingly large shaft is already pressing against her tight yoga shorts. 

“I...oh?” Pyrrha groans, reaching her hands behind and resting them on the sides of Winter’s head.

“Sure. Weiss says it would be nice to have a pure partner, but think about it. You’ve got..all this equipment here, and no idea how to use it! Don’t you think that’d make for a pretty disappointing first time?”

“I...when you put it like that…” Pyrrha says, lacing her fingers in between Winter’s hair.

“Right!” Winter coos, pressing her fully erect member, now straining against her yoga pants, against Pyrrha’s butt. “So why don’t we practice for your honeymoon, hm?”

“P-Practice…?” Pyrrha stammers, feeling Winter rip up her Yoga pants, revealing her bottom and hardening cock.

Winter spreads Pyrrha’s cheeks, getting a peek at her tight, virginal rosebud. “Prac--aaiiii!” She cries, falling to her knees as Pyrrha yanks her by the hair. 

“Sure~! I don’t mind using your slutty body as ‘practice,’ Soldier Girl.” The redhead coos, dragging her by the hair through the house. 

“W-what are you…ow! Ow!” She stammers out, crawling on all fours as the tall redhead forces Winter towards her room. “Pyrrha, what is th--”

Before she can finish, the champion flings her onto the bed, pressing her back against the mattress, and leaving her head hanging off the edge. Winter gasps as she finally gets a _real_ look at Pyrrha’s cock, long, thick and **menacing**. 

And now, all over her face. Pyrrha’s shaft dances across Winter’s pretty, delicate features, staining them with musky sweat. Already, the smell is burning through her nostrils, giving her a heady feeling that seems to sap her strength. “This is what you wanted, Soldier Girl~!” Pyrrha coos.

“I...it wasn’t…”

“Shush.” Pyrrha commands, leaning forward and rubbing her fat nuts on Winter’s face, first over her eyes, and then up to her nose, parking them right on her nostrils, so every breath she takes, she takes with the pungent smell of her heavy sack right there. “This is what you _really_ wanted, bitch. One look at you and I could tell, you’re better at _taking_ orders than giving them. Aren’t you, Soldier Girl?”

“T-that’s not…” She starts, her head woozy from Pyrrha’s musk, the scent making it hard to focus, hard to disagree. And once she opens her mouth, her tongue getting the faintest taste of her balls, Winter’s mind melts and her dick throbs.She wants. She _needs_ it. “Y-yesss…”

“Heh. S’what I thought.” Pyrrha pulls forward a bit, resting her nutsack on Winter’s mouth. “Once you slurp up all my ball sweat, I’ll let you suck my dick. Get to work.”

Wordlessly, the older woman obeys, pressing her tongue against Pyrrha’s swelling sack, overwhelming her senses with a strong, salty taste. It’s enough to send her mind into a spiral, all sense gone as her heart quickens and her dick throbs. Pyrrha moves forward, forcing Winter to crane her neck up to chase her sack, keeping her tongue pressed against the back of her sack, even as she feels Pyrrha’s rough hands on her now exposed tits. 

The champion slaps her cock against Winter’s chest and then squeezes her tits together, using them to jerk off her cock as the soldier continues the chasing, eagerly swirling her tongue across her balls as she pumps back and forth. “Hurry up!” Pyrrha commands. “There’s only a few hours before your stupid cuck sister gets back. If you can’t handle it, I’ll just call one of my other girls.”

“Ohther guhls?” She questions, still slurping up any last bits of sweat from Pyrrha’s workout. Her heart thumping out of her chest as Pyrrha tweaks her nipples while rubbing that giant shaft in between her tits.

Pyrrha rolls her eyes and pulls away, eliciting a petuatlant moan from Winter. “Do you want to talk or do you wanna throat my cock, whore?”

Winter quiets up, thinking about what exactly she means by ‘other girls’ and what she called her sister. For just a moment, before opening her mouth wide for the champion in front of her. Pyrrha chuckles and leans forward, pressing the tip of her cock inside of Winter. She wraps one hand around her throat, gently caressing the center with her thumb. “There we go.” She coos, before shoving every inch straight down Winter’s throat in a single, _brutal_ thrust. 

Winter’s body shakes and her cock twitches, a surge of pleasure running from her throat, through her core and all the way to her desperate, needy, and totally ignored rod. She tries to reach for it, to give herself some relief, but the champion grabs her wrists and pulls them away. “Nuh-uh. No touching that loser dick of yours. You wanna cum, you’re gonna cum like a bitch.”

“Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!” Winter responds, gagging on Pyrrha’s massive cock as her hands fall back down to her side.

“Heh.”The redhead chuckles, smirking as she watches her shaft bulge in Winter’s throat, stretching the poor girl to her limit. “Just like I figured. Schnee sluts are so much prettier with a cock down their throat.” 

Pyrrha surges forward, pressing her nutsack against Winter’s nose as she bottoms out inside of her. The older woman’s hips shoot into the air as her cock throbs in desire, pre-cum leaking down the shaft as she shakes and shivers. 

“Look at your little loser dick. About to blow from just sucking on my cock~” 

“GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!” Winter helpfully responds, barely able to keep up with Pyrha’s brutal thrusts.

“I bet that loser dicks run in the family.” The champion mocks. “You barely match up to _half_ my size, and I bet...whatshisass...Whitley, I bet that little twink barely matches my pinky.”Pyrrha groans, feeling her balls churn as she uses Winter’s warm, tight mouth like a cocksleeve. 

Shame and anger wells up in Winter as the redhead insults her and her family while brutalizing her throat. _She_ was supposed to be the one on top, not this..’perfectly nice’ schoolgirl! Waiting until she pulls her rod out a little, to where only her tip is inside, Winter pushes herself away, freeing herself from the massive cock. She takes in a big gasp for air before yelling. “D-do not insult the Schnee lineage, we are a prou-- GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Pyrrha rolls her eyes, watching as Winter’s cock throbs at the abuse. She knows if she just touched it, it would go off. “I’m so fucking _tired_ of hearing you Schnees go on and on and on about your ‘proud’ family.” She slams into Winter, pummeling her poor throat with such force, the sound of flesh on flesh almost manages to drown out Winter’s gagging. Winter tries to muster up the pride and anger to push back but...the taste of her cock, the smell of her sweaty balls, it worms around in her brain, making it hard to think, to focus on anything but that…

Pyrrha doesn’t relent, hammering into Winter’s throat and pressing her sack against her nose, grinning wildly as Winter raises her hips as high as she can off the bed, swinging her dick up and down in a desperate attempt to wring that last bit of pleasure out of it. “When really, you’re all…” She bottoms out inside Winter, gripping the older woman’s throat tight and rubbing her own cock through it. Winter’s vision goes double and her head spins...she’s never felt like this, not even when inside another woman...it’s so…

“Pathetic…” She starts, chuckling as Winter starts to shake and quiver, trying to mewl even with a giant cock parked in her throat as her balls churn and her cock throbs, shooting a load straight into the air. “...Wimpy…” Another thrust, another load that comes spraying out of Winter’s rod. “...Cucks!” One final thrust, so deep Winter can actually taste Pyrrha’s balls in her mouth as she buries herself inside her throat, dumping a thick, hot load straight down her gullet.

Pyrrha lets out a roar of triumph as Winter lets out strangled, mewling cries, her entire body shaking as she has the best orgasm of her life from sucking dick. Not inside anyone, not even touching her own shaft, just a mind shattering orgasm from rough treatment and verbal abuse. Unlike anything she’s ever felt before.

After a few moments, with a loud grunt, the redhead pulls herself out of Winter’s throat, her own toned ass jiggling as she _pops_ out, cum shooting out of the older woman’s mouth and oozing down her face, in her nose and toward her forehead. All while she still basks in the afterglow of her orgasms, so far gone, she doesn’t even notice Pyrrha taking pictures on her scroll. 

“You’re not a bad little cocksleeve.” Pyrrha says, grabbing Winter’s hair and using it to wipe off the excess jizz. “Definitely better at taking cock than you’d ever be at giving it. Remind me, what happened with your last girlfriend?” Winter heaves, her mind barely able to process, still addled with cum and ballsweat. Pyrrha slaps her dick across Winter’s face to wake her up.

“I...uh…” She coughs, casting her eyes away, towards the bed. “....We...broke up…”

“Because…” Pyrrha says, cockslapping her again.

“...Because she cheated on me…” Winter whispers, ashamed.

“That’s right!” Pyrrha roars, suddenly grabbing the older woman and throwing her on her stomach.Pyrrha follows along, her knees spread behind Winter and one hand forcing her face into the pillow. “Because you Schnee’s are either cocksleeves or cucks. Your stupid sister wants to wait till marriage, so she’s a fucking cuck. You think you can satisfy anyone with your little quickshot dick so…” Pyrrha trails off, letting her giant rod rest on Winter’s toned ass.

Winter mumbles in the pillow, and Pyrrha responds by giving her a hard slap on her rear. “Speak up, Soldier Girl! That’s an order!”

“...so….” She starts, stopping right before another swat on the ass convinces her to keep going. “...I’m a cuck…”

“That’s right~” Pyrrha coos. “And that’s all you’ll ever be, unless you learn to be proper cocksleeve. And I’d be happy to teach you~ What about it, Soldier Girl? Do you wanna be a cocksleeve or a cuck? Just say the word, and I’ll get up right now, and we can forget this ever happened.”

“W-what…?” She breathes, watching out of the corner of her eye as Pyrrha pulls her cock away.

Pyrrha nods. “I’m only gonna give it if you want it. So what’s it gonna be, little miss heiress, are you a cuck or....”

“...Cocksleeve…” Winter mumbles, reaching her hands back and spreading her asshole as wide as she can. “I-- I’d rather be a cocksleeve…J-just be gentle, I...I don’t do ana--” 

“Now you do~” Pyrrha coos, pressing her cockhead against Winter’s rosebud and, in one single, merciless motion, hilts herself inside of her. “It’s the _only_ thing you do now, cept throat cock.” 

Winter lets out a low mewl as Pyrrha hammers inside of her, the pain of having her anal virginity taken so roughly already mixing with humiliating, overpowering pleasure. Her mind was floating, the new sensation mixing with the smell of the jizz still straining her face, it was all too much. Part of her wanted to get up and...teach Pyrrha a lesson. To use her years of special forces training to reclaim some pride for her family name. And yet…

“...Cuse _nobody_ wants your worthless Schnee dicklet.” Pyrrha roars, punctuating her sentence with a hard spank, leaving a red mark on Winter’s pale rear as she keeps hammering her tiny, formally virginal asshole. The second those words leave Pyrrha’s lips, those thoughts of teaching the redhead a lesson falter. Even in her fantasies, she can’t seem to stand up to her. Her years of training and experience in war, all meaningless in front of the champion’s superior body. Her superior cock.

“N-noooo…!” Winter mewls, shaking her head and denying her own fantasies as she feels her balls start to churn already. She _just_ came not minutes ago, but the wild pleasure Pyrrha is hammering into her core is too much. It roils inside of her, each thrust only building the pressure and eating away at her dignity. Making it harder and harder to resist. Even as Pyrrha treats her like a cheap toy and hurls insults at her, as she lays bare just how much disdain she has for her, for her sister, for the entire Schnee family, she just can’t seem to say no. Not with a lightning strike of pleasure running up her spine after every thrust. Her ass feels...so good. She’s never felt this good, not _ever_. Her cock throbs as the pleasure in her core finally boils over, she...she feels Pyrrha pull out.

Winter gives a high pitched whine and cranes her head back, looking at a smug redhead as she records everything on her scroll. “Say it.”

“S-say what?” She mewls. 

“I’ve had it up to here with your stupid sister and all the little rules we have to follow because of how important it is to preserve the ‘Schnee name.’” She rolls her eyes. “So, if you want me to keep fucking you, you’re gonna tell me what your precious name is _really_ worth.”

“I will n--” She starts, only for Pyrrha to give her another hard spanking. “Ahn~!”

Pyrrha’s smile only grows wider as she lets her massive cock rest on Winter’s ass, slowly rubbing it up and down. As a last act of defiance, Winter’s hands shoot toward her shaft, but the champion grabs hold of them with ease, even forcing them behind the older woman’s back and keeping them there with a single hand, using the other to film.

Winter desperately bucks her hips, trying to wring out that last bit of pleasure to push herself over the edge, but it’s no use. She...she’d like to just...tell this awful woman to stop, and to tell her sister just what kind of woman she’s dating but...her mind is so scattered, so...hazy…

“S-Schnee’s a-are all w-wimpy, pathetic, c-cucks or cocksleeves…” Winter starts, her face beet red as she stares at the bed, away from the camera and the sharp toothed champion. She can feel Pyrrha’s cockhead suddenly press against her rosebud, teasing her and urging her to continue. God, she wants it so bad. “...M-my sister is an oblivious cuckold w-who deserves to be cheated on, and me and my b-brother were cursed with our bloodlines tiny, useless dicks. Dicks we were never meant to use. W-we’re meant to be fucktoys for _real_ cocks.” 

“That’s fucking right!” Pyrrha roars, hilting her cock inside Winter. Immediately, Winter’s legs quiver and her eyes start to roll up in her head. Her balls churn one final time as she sprays out a hot, sticky load all over her beat sheets.

“Aahhnnnnn~!” She cries, desperately grabbing at her sheets as Pyrrha’s pummeling forces an orgasm out of her. The second in just a few minutes, and easily the best of her life, the second being the _first_ orgasm Pyrrha gave her. 

“You Schnees are nothing but a bunch of annoying rich bitches and each and everyone one of you needs a fat cock up your ass and throat!” She yells, raining spanks down on Winter as she quivers in humiliating delight, her little dick shooting out a new rope in tandem with every new spank. 

“S’what I’m gonna do to your stupid sister once we tie the knot, y’know? Not even gonna touch her pussy. I’m gonna train that annoying bitch into a total buttslut. And she’s so goddamn dumb, she’ll believe me when I tell her that it’s normal. That the only time she should touch her pussy is when it’s time to have a kid.” 

Winter lets out another cry of ecstasy, every one of Pyrrha’s thrusts milking more and more pleasure out of her. Her mind completely blank, so lost in this new, otherworldly bliss.

“Heh. Then again, it might not take much to convince her. Maybe you Schnees are all fucking born buttsluts anyways.”

“Y-YES~!” Winter cries, her tongue lolling out as a puddle of white goo stains her sheets. “Schnee’s are buttsluts! We’re all buttsluts! Please just keep fucking my asssssss~!”

Pyrrha chuckles, catching every moment of Winter’s self humiliation on camera as she hammers into her. The champion grunts and groans, her own legs starting to shake as Winter’s spasming asshole milks her shaft. The redhead presses her tits against the older woman’s back, uses one hand to keep her wrists behind her back and the other to press her face into the bed, and bottoms out inside her. “Ffffucking take it you dumb whore!” She roars in delight, her eyes fluttering as her heavy balls empty inside the special forces soldier’s tight ass. 

All the while, Winter just can’t stop herself from cumming. Waves of mind shattering pleasure assault her, shooting out of her dick and ruining her sheets as Pyrrha paints her insides white, the champion’s much thicker load sending her brain into overdrive.

Once the redhead is done riding out her orgasm, she lets out a relieved sigh and pulls free of Winter’s ass with a _pop_. Cum spills out of her abused, gaping hole, enough to amuse the champion into taking a few pictures before shoving her cumslick cock in front of a blissed out Winter’s face. “Clean it off, whore, or you aren’t getting a round two.”

Eagerly, or as eagerly as eager as her addled mind can be, she slurps on Pyrrhas’ cock, the champions cum mixed with the taste of her own ass as she slavishly runs her tongue across every single inch. 

“Finally learned your fucking place~” Pyrrha coos, smirking. “Good, cuse this ain’t a one time thing. We’re doing this every goddamn day from now on, you understand? I own your fucking holes.”

“Yessss…” Winter says.

“And whenever you find your new house, we’re gonna fuck in there instead. Whenever I want.”

“Yessssss.”

“And I’m gonna bring over other girls too. Whenever I feel like cucking your stupid sister with some new girl, we’re gonna fuck on your bed, and you get to clean up the sheets after.”

“Yessssss~!”

“And guess what~?” Pyrrha says, pulling on Winter’s hair and forcing her even closer to her cock. “I’m gonna whore you out. You can go on your little missions and play soldier, but when you come home, you’re gonna be an obedient little fucktoy for whoever pays me. I know some Faunus girls that would _love_ to get a crack at you.”

“Yeeeesssssss ma’aam~!”

“And you know why?”

“Because I’m a Schnees! It’s what we deserve!” Winter mewls, getting one last lick of Pyrrha’s cock before the champion pulls it away and lines it up against her rosebud once more.

“That’s fucking right, ‘Soldier Girl.’ It’s all you fucking deserve.” She says, plunging into the older woman with the same merciless thrusts as before.

_A few hours later._

Pyrrha stands in the kitchen, sweat rolling down her toned muscles as she chugs down another bottle of water. The door opens, and she turns to see Weiss come through the door, holding a few bags. The redhead finishes up her water and sets the bottle down before giving a wave and a happy smile to her girlfriend. “Hello there!”

“Heya~” Weiss chimes in, setting the bags on the table.”You just now finish working out? Jeez.”

“Heh.” Pyrrha chuckles. “Your sister’s got stamina. More than most of the girls I put through the same program.”

“...She couldn’t quite keep up in the end?”

Pyrrha shrugs. “Very few can. She did good though. She’s sleepin’ it off in her room so uh, maybe don’t wake her?”

“Sure, sure, but look!” Weiss says, reaching into the bag and pulling out a fashionable and expensive suit, complete with a red undershirt and...a very nice watch.

“O-oh my, is this for me…?” Pyrrha asks. “I, I mean this must have cost...I certainly couldn’t…”

“Don’t worry about it!” Weiss beams. “ I AM a Schnee after all, and you know what that means, don’t you?”

A satisfied smile creeps across Pyrrha’s face. “More than most, I’d imagine.”

“That’s right, so go ahead and get yourself a shower and put it on! I already have reservations at Nuvelle Terese Resto!”

“Aww, My favorite! What’s the occasion?” Pyrrha beams, happily looking over her new dress.

“Well...I know how..difficult my sister can be, but you seem to be handling her so well! I just wanted to reward you a little, you know? For being so good.”

“Awww, thank you!” Pyrrha coos, leaning in for a kiss. The smaller girl blushes and flusters, but doesn’t resist as their lips lock.

“H-h-hurry up! I-I know how long you like to take i-in there!” Weiss stammers.

Pyrrha chuckles and nods.”Thank you so much, Weiss, you’re the best!”

Weiss blushes once again. “No, _you_ are. I want to thank you again for making Winter feel welcome!”

“Of course~!”

_Meanwhile._

Winter Schnee is a heaving, cum stained wreck. Her body is covered head to toe in jizz, both Pyrrha’s and her own, and the sheets around her are almost as bad. She’s so worn out, she can barely move. She just lays there, her face half buried in a puddle of jizz as her asshole winks and twitches, greedily trying to suck up the vibrating plug shoved inside of her. Her dick is hard and pressed against the bed, pointing towards her feet and...locked up tight. White plastic covers her dick from the base all the way to the tip, her erection even pressing against it. She couldn’t touch her own dick if she wanted to, and though she doesn’t realize it yet, she has no way of unlocking it. 

She can barely even think. Her mind has been melted by all the pleasure, and when she finally comes back to her senses, she’ll no doubt spiral into humiliation and regret. She let her sister’s girlfriend dominate her, completely and utterly, making her degrade herself and her family for her amusement. All recorded. Some part of her knows just what she’s done, and just what she’ll have to keep doing.

Evidence of that is right in front of her face, even if she can’t quite grasp it at the moment. Her scroll, half submerged in jizz, lays next to her and on it, are pictures. _A lot_ of pictures. All of them sent by Pyrrha. With great effort, she scrolls through, half aware of what any of it means. They’re of her, looking like a pathetic jizz rag. She can see how weak she looks, how wide her asshole gaped before Pyrrha shoved the plug in, and the cum all over her body...everywhere except where there’s some kind of marking. Pyrrha seems to have written things like ‘SCHNEE SLUT’ or ‘STUPID WHORE’ paint her back and stomach, another pictures shows off her hard dick with ‘USELESS’ written across the shaft. And another with her white plastic cage on, again with ‘USELESS’ written on the front. A reminder whenever she looks down.

Finally, on her left ass cheek, is her family’s symbol, the blue snowflake, with a red spear cutting upward and through it. Part of Pyrrha’s symbol she uses for her social media and merch, Winter might recognize if she was in a better state. Above it, it reads ‘SCHNEE BUTTSLUT’ and below it ‘NIKOS PROPERTY.’ Attached to the photo is a text from Pyrrha herself, Winter’s eyes float over it, trying to get the jist as she heaves for air. [This one is your new tattoo. After you get your whore ass up and into the shower, head out and get this done. If you don’t by the time I fuck you tomorrow, I’m putting all this shit on the web. Oh, and get used to your new toys. They stay unless I say otherwise.]

  
  


Winter bites her lip, just cognizant enough to understand just how fucked she really is. Just how humiliated she feels. And yet., even now, her hands snake downward, the pictures and text enough to set her off again. A hand snakes toward her locked up dick...and right past it, where her greedy asshole is waiting. Winter doesn’t even realize she’s ignoring her shaft, or that she may never be allowed to fuck or jerk off with it ever again, the idea to touch it never crosses her mind. She needs pleasure, and the best way to get it is her asshole. Pyrrha’s left a mark on her body and mind so deep, she doesn’t even know it’s there. She just knows, somewhere in her heart, that she was _right_. Right about everything. Even if she doesn’t want to admit it.


End file.
